


Vacationing in the Cursed Tunnels of Love

by avocad0kisses



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anniversary, Cave of Two Lovers, Companionship, Cute, Dating, Day 5, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Intimacy, Massage, No Explicit Sexual Content, Post-War, Romantic love, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Vacation, Zuko and Katara are in their early 20s, Zuko in love, Zutara Month, Zutara Month 2020, feel good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocad0kisses/pseuds/avocad0kisses
Summary: Hardworking Zuko and Katara take a break from their work doing community outreach and education work between their nations.  Long overdue for rest and massages, Zuko doesn't understand why Katara wants to go to some cave near Omashu.Zutara Month, Day 5 Prompt: Cave of Two Lovers
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	Vacationing in the Cursed Tunnels of Love

“So what is this place we're headed to again? A cursed tunnel?” 

“No, it’s a cursed series of tunnels.” Zuko for some reason didn’t look too comfortable at that idea. “Don’t be a baby. It’s only a labyrinth that you enter at your own risk. Kidding!” 

“Tell me again why we’re seeking out cursed tunnels instead of getting massages right now? Is this how the water tribe does vacation?” 

“You're just fussy because you don’t know what to expect Mr. Control-and-Order. I want to show you something,” Katara smiled over at her companion. “We can get massages tomorrow.” 

“If we make it alive out of the Labyrinth of Death?” 

“I just said that to tease you! There’s nothing to be afraid of. Don’t you trust me?” 

“Of course. I just wanna understand why we’re going to a hidden labyrinth on the way to Omashu, instead of just going straight to Omashu. For our vacation. We could be swimming right now. You love swimming.” 

“You know me too well. But sometimes it’s about the journey not the destination. We’ll have plenty of time for swimming soon. Relax. Let’s enjoy this walk.” It was hard to be distrustful of Katara and her shining eyes. He couldn’t exactly complain about his company on this beautiful day. It was sunny but not unbearably hot. This Earth Kingdom weather was a welcome change from the dry heat of the Fire Nation. 

From the way Katara was biting her lip it was clear she was holding back her excitement. Zuko found her entrancing when she was this excited, buzzing. Her lip was reddening where she worried it with her teeth. Zuko suddenly wished they were back at their rooms in the small town where they had settled. He felt the memory of the previous night bubbling up to the front of his mind. They had arrived in town yesterday with just enough time to catch the sunset. They watched night fall together before retiring to their rooms. After a day of travel coming off a long string of meetings, Zuko was overdue for a vacation. The chills that spread across his skin as strands of Katara’s dark hair brushed his shoulders. The press of her heated kisses against his cheek then traveling down his neck then down and down, nibbling -- 

“Hey,” Katara said, interrupting Zuko’s flashback. “Are you blushing?” 

“Huh, what? No,” Zuko felt his cheeks heat up more. He cleared his throat and avoided Katara’s eyes embarrassed about being caught. “We can keep walking,” he offered sheepishly rubbing at the back of his neck. 

The pair continued on enjoying the brush of their shoulders against each other. From what Katara could gather they were still a few miles away from the entrance to the tunnels, walking through a valley between mountains. Tall rock walls surrounded them but it didn’t feel oppressive. 

Things were so different now than when they were teenagers. Neither of them had to run from the Fire Nation anymore. After the defeat of Fire Lord Ozai the role of Fire Lord was eradicated and a governing body of elders and national leaders was established. After working with them as a pseudo Fire Lord while the transition was happening, Zuko wanted to shed having that much responsibility regarding governing. During his teen years Zuko balanced his royal duties by playing a key role in the creation of the Fire Nation Division of Community Outreach and Cultural Diversity. He would honor his duty to his nation by making sure they addressed the harms of a hateful and selfish war by honoring the people and meeting their needs with social programming. Now at age 23 and reflecting on the work he’s done he can only hope his great-grandfather Avatar Roku would be proud. That his mother would be proud. 

Two years ago when Katara came to speak to Fire Nation representatives to discuss details for an educational exchange program involving the Southern Water Tribe he wasn’t nervous per se. He just wasn’t sure what to expect from her outside of the meeting room. After the war they were on good terms. After training alongside each other for months to prepare for that final battle they shared a lot of time with one another. But eventually they had to go their separate ways and serve their people. He used to wonder if Katara ever thought back to the times they sat on the steps leading up to his family’s home on Ember Island and talked, the sounds of the others laughing and training in the distance. One day over jasmine tea and a good day of progress for their nations relations, Zuko decided to ask. Apparently she had remembered those days and nights trading conversation and companionship. She revealed it was something she secretly hoped to rekindle with Zuko, even though she could have no way of knowing how time had changed him. It wasn’t long after Katara came to the Fire Nation that she and Zuko reconnected. First it was through friendship when then grew into something more. 

With the work they each did as ambassadors for their respective nations, rest didn’t always feel like an option. Zuko carried the burden of how the actions of his family destabilized communities and the other nations. Her fierce sense of caring and responsibility kept Katara in the arena of helping others. In times of feeling burned out Zuko now knew to embrace his Uncle Iroh’s teaching: “a man needs his rest.” So Zuko and Katara set off on a vacation of her choosing, destination Earth Kingdom. Though neither of them had said so out loud, this vacation was a sort of anniversary trip. This vacation would allow them to enjoy two weeks of time off together. Two weeks that happened to encompass the one-year anniversary of their dating relationship. They were both excited to get away from their duties though Zuko wasn’t sure what his creative waterbender girlfriend had in mind. 

“We’re here,” Katara announced. They looked out into the dark cave, figures carved into the rock. Zuko caught sight of the writing on the side of the cave. 

“'Abandon hope?' You sure we’re in the right place?” 

“Definitely. Here’s where I explain. This is the site of one of my favorite stories. Do me a favor and create a flame. When we go inside we’ll need it.” 

Zuko conjured a flame that he held in his palm. They entered the cave. Lights bounced off the walls creating moving shadows. 

“So, tell me more about this story.” 

“It goes like this: The first earthbenders were lovers from two warring villages. They learned from the badgermoles and built elaborate tunnels so they could meet secretly.” 

“These are the tunnels they built?” Zuko asked, looking around. 

“So the legend goes,” Katara answered. “The labyrinth had to be confusing so no one would follow them.” At this Zuko looked back at the cave entrance, only a small light in the distance now. Katara was a warm heat beside him. 

“When the man died in a war between the villages the woman, devastated, unleashed her earthbending power to declare the war over. Both villages helped her build a new city where they would live together in peace. The woman's name was Oma and the man's name was Shu. Omashu was named after them as a monument to their love.” 

“The origin of Omashu is a love story.” 

“Yeah a pretty powerful one. Actually, it’s one of my favorite love stories. But um. I brought you here for another reason.” 

In the light of the shifting flame Katara appeared as though she might be blushing. Zuko couldn't be sure. Her steps didn’t falter but she adjusted her hair a bit self consciously. Zuko quirked an eyebrow upward watching her, his curiosity piqued. Katara stole a quick glance his way then took a deep breath. 

“Zuko,” Katara said quietly. She slowed her steps and her companion followed suit. He stopped turning toward Katara curiously. 

“There’s another part of the story. As the legend goes, the only way out of this labyrinth is to trust in love. And they say love shines brightest in the dark. Zuko, can you put out the flame?” 

“Huh? You brought me out here to stand in the dark?” Katara rolled her eyes playfully. 

“Haha. Of course not. It’s time for the surprise, the last part of the story. This part reminds me of another story,” Zuko indulges her and begins to lower the flame. “Ours.” 

When the fire is gone Zuko is amazed to find that they aren’t in pitch darkness at all. There are luminescent crystals on the ceiling of the cave bathing the lovers in a gentle green light. He cranes his neck up and looks around taking in the crystal path. 

“It was only this past year that I made the connection between that prison we shared in Ba Sing Se and these caves,” she said softly. “They almost look like they could be made of the same rock, huh? During this year with you I’ve been thinking a lot about my favorite stories. Love stories like this one, like ours. In that prison it was the first time I got to know you as someone other than the enemy. I’ll never forget that.” 

“That was such a long time ago. I was sure you hated me then.” 

“I barely knew you then. You’ve changed so much since then. When I came to the Fire Nation I never expected that...I couldn’t imagine where I’d be if we’d never...now I’m just…” Katara trailed off searching Zuko’s eyes. He stepped forward interlacing their fingers without breaking her gaze. 

“Happy anniversary, Katara.” 

As their lips touch tears rose behind Katara’s closed eyelids. It was not easy to come together with Zuko. Though their relationship was now known to many, they didn’t make their relationship known to the world. They had earned this peace. Fought for it. And Ocean, did it feel good. Zuko’s large hands spreading across her lower back, traveling to her hips. His lips make quick work at awakening her libido. Would it always be like this? The hot mesh of his body coming into contact with hers. Feeling his heat bring all the water in her body to a boil. With one hand pushing fingers into the hair at the nape of Zuko’s neck, she pressed the other hand against his chest. Panting into each other’s mouths Zuko pulled Katara’s hips closer to his own, their bodies lining up from head to foot. It felt like he was firebending the air around them. Such heat. Katara didn’t see why massages had to wait til tomorrow. Zuko dragged his teeth along the side of her neck and Katara made a mental note to rub him down tonight. 

“Katara,” he spoke in a quiet voice, raspier than before. “I love you.” 

Katara smiled widely, giggling as she pulled her boyfriend in for another kiss. “Mm,” she planted another kiss on his lips wrapping both arms around his upper back, fingers massaging into his skin. She kissed each of his cheeks delicately, lingering on his scar before pulling back again. Katara held his gaze. She had a feeling her mother would have liked the man in front of her quite a bit. 

“I love you. Happy anniversary, Zuko.” He smiled gently, his eyes and mind collaborating to memorize the view of Katara under the magical crystals. 

“I think this is my favorite love story yet.” 

A happy anniversary indeed.


End file.
